Welcome Back, Idiot
by bureas
Summary: Gold had gone to Mt. Silver almost half a year ago, and in that time, silver changed alot. But then, Blue tells Silver that Gold's finally came down from Mt. Silver. Rated T for language.


_(So, let me say one thing about this, okay? This originally is a part of this, I don't know what you'd call it, "journal(?)" about my life day by day, but I switch it up and put it in pokemon form with the characters and stuff in it instead of myself. And it's usually based around Silver, so Silver would be me in this case. I'm going to shut up now. Enjoy, I guess. Whatever. Nobody cares about A/N's anyway.)_

**Welcome Back, Idiot**

The redhead sat on the bench in silence, his hands squeezing tightly on the edge of the seat of the bench he was sitting on. His head was lowered while his pale steel colored eyes were focused intently on the tips of his black boots. He hadn't seen Gold in practically half a year since he went with Red up to Mt. Silver, and Gold was just now finally coming back after all. In the time the amber eyed boy had been gone, Silver had changed quite a bit. He had grown more irritable, quieter, more short tempered, and he isolated himself a lot more than usual. Even Blue didn't know how he had turned into something so apathetic from the Silver she once knew. She thought even when she came up to him and said Gold was finally coming back that he wouldn't think anything of it like everything else.

How wrong she was.

He immediately asked her when and where and ran off as soon as she said it. Blue was shocked for a moment, but it didn't take long for a smile to spread across her face once she realized why he had been acting the way he was. Silver was just tired of being deprived of his best friend that he came to rely on even more than herself. He'd definitely be back to normal Silver in no time. Definitely.

'He's not coming… I was just fooling myself…' the silver eyed boy thought to himself as he stood up from the bench and turned to start walking away. _'I was so stupid to believe such a stupid rumor…'_

"Woa! Is that you, Silver?" called out a familiar voice from behind, causing him to freeze.

His eyes grew wide in shock. It couldn't be… It couldn't be…

He turned to be greeted with the sight of who he was hoping it would be: Gold.

"Gold…" he murmured, turning around fully to face the amber eyed boy.

Gold ran up to Silver and stopped a few steps in front of him, giving him what Silver knew was his trademark grin. "Hey, it's great to see you! I just came back from Mt. Silver! Funny how you'd be the first one I'd—"

He didn't get a chance to say anymore before Silver hugged him so suddenly and tightly he almost fell over.

"Wah! What the heck's wrong, Silver?" he asked the redhead, holding his hands up at the weird action.

"I missed you…" said redhead mumbled, squeezing slightly on gold's red jacket that he had already been clutching. It was a surprise he hadn't ripped it yet.

"Hah? What? Don't tell me you're going gay on me or something on, buddy, 'cause I don't think—"

Silver interrupted him with a punch in the gut, which Gold knew he probably deserved. He then brought his head to rest on the middle of Gold's chest, grabbing slightly at the front of it.

"What the? Silv, are-are you crying?" the black haired boy questioned in alarm, his hands waving frantically from where they were still being held up to add emphasis to his surprise, no doubt.

"YES, I AM!" Silver snapped. "So just shut up for a second!"

Gold sighed, patting his friend's head with one hand while lowering the other one to his side. "Come on, you know I can't do that when you're crying like some baby like this. Explain to this idiot."

"Because you're my best friend and I haven't seen you in almost half a year and I _**missed**_ you! I fucking missed you, dammit, and the crazy thing is that you're the only one that's able to make me act like this! It's annoying! Idiot Gold!" the other boy explained rather loudly, shaking him slightly.

Gold was silent for a moment before giving a yell somewhere between aggravation and confusion and before messing Silver's hair up angrily. Silver stepped back, but the amber eyed boy didn't quit until he stumbled to the ground and looked up at him in confusion.

"Dammit, Silver, quit it! You're gonna make me cry here in a second too, and I don't want that! I don't wanna lose any of the pride I have!" Gold explained, staring down at Silver. "Let's argue about something stupid like we always do so we can turn back to normal!"

Silver sat there staring up at gold in complete stupefaction, but found himself smiling anyhow as he pushed himself to his feet. "And to think I missed you this much." He mused out loud.

"Oiya, I missed you a hell of a lot too, baka." Gold pointed out as he punched Silver's arm playfully. "You're my best friend, after all."

"I'd hope so. You're mine too, idiot."

He wouldn't have his best friend any other way anyhow.

**END.**

_(Don't have a thing to say. I enjoyed writing this, no matter how short this is. Since this is based off of me and my best friend, I might as well admit that this actually kinda happened and I said these things. Which… Isn't like me. I'm going to go hide now. Later.)_


End file.
